five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Minigry
W Five nights at Freddy's 2 i 3, gdy gracz zostaje zabity przez któregokolwiek animatronika lub wykona odpowiednią kombinację '', jest szansa na pojawienie się jednej z minigier. Przypominają one gry z Atari 2600, obejmując różne zadania, w których gracz steruje ''animatronikiem. Doznanie niepowodzenia, a czasami sukcesu, skutkuje jumpscare'em. Gry wydają się dawać do zrozumienia, co tak naprawdę stało się piątce dzieci i być może wyjaśnia motyw, dlaczego animatroniki ''atakują gracza. Minigry są kluczowe do rozwiązania fabuły FNaF. Fnaf 2 '''SAVETHEM' thumb|left|220px|Mapa "Save Them"Gracz kieruje Freddym Fazbear'em za pomocą klawiszy W, A, S, D, i musi podążać za czymś, co wygląda jak Marionetka. Freddy w minigrze jest pozbawiony muszki i kapelusza. Gdy gracz dociera do jakiegoś pokoju za Marionetką, gra lekko zacina się. Gracz może postanowić nie podążać za Marionetką, co skutkuje losowym jumpscare'em jak przy ataku Golden Freddy'ego. Czasami powoduje to nagły koniec minigry i gracz cofa się do ekranu tytułowego. Podczas, gdy gracz chodzi, można usłyszeć litery mówione w regularnych odstępach, tworzące prostą frazę: S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Gracz może zacząć minigrę z biura, albo z części Parts/Service. Również Mangle pojawia się w grze, dotknięcie go powoduje koniec minigry. thumb Bardzo rzadko podczas tej minigry, pojawia się Purple Guy na końcu pokoju, do którego wchodzi gracz. Purple Guy ma przypiętą odznakę, a w ręce trzyma coś podobnego do telefonu, co ma sugerować, iż Purple Guy to rzeczywiście Phone Guy. Wtedy zamiast czerwonych przecięć pojawiają się niebieskie, ukazując słowa "You can't." u lewego dołu ekranu. Minigra wtedy crashuje. Rzadko może się zdarzyć żeby w losowym pokoju pojawił się Purple Guy. Give Gifts, Give Life Aby aktywować tę grę .....Gracz steruje Marionetką. Czytając instrukcję u góry "Give Gifts" należy rozdać prezenty czwórce martwych dzieci. Gdy wszystkie z nich już je otrzymają a gracz wraca na środek pokoju, tekst zmienia się na "Give Life" i gracz ponownie musi podejść do każdego z nich, pociągając za sobą figury masek animatroników, ''które pojawiają się na głowach dzieci, sugerując, że zostały one wepchnięte w kostiumy. thumb W tym czasie wielokrotnie słychać litery układające się we frazę: H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M. Na końcu ukazuje się jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. Na chwilę przed tym, można zobaczyć piąte ciało pojawiające się na środku sali. Za każdy dany prezent dostajemy 100 punktów - liczba jest wyświetlana w lewym górnym rogu. Ogólna liczba punktów to 800. Jednakże podczas jumpscare'u liczba ta losowo się zmienia. Udokumentowane liczby to: "5229", "9225", "6762", "7226" i "9479". '''Take Cake to the Children' Grając jako Freddy, gracz ma za zadanie dostarczyć ciastko szóstce dzieci. Podejście do każdego dziecka sprawia, że zzielenieje, a pozostawienie w pokoju sprawia, że się czerwienią. Gdy gracz próbuje dostarczyć całej szóstce ciasto, przed budynkiem parkuje fioletowy samochód i wychodzi z niego fioletowa osoba, która przystępuje do zabijania smutnego dziecka. Gdy smutne dziecko umiera, staje się szare. Przez ten cały czas słychać literowanie: S-A-V-E-H-I-M, i gracz zaczyna ruszać się coraz wolniej i wolniej. Jeśli gracz uczyni wszystkie dzieci zielonymi, nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć i będzie zmuszony przyglądać się, jak dzieci się czerwienią. Kiedy minigra się kończy, następuje jumpscare Marionetki. Go, go, go! thumb|left|122pxthumb(Znana również jako Foxy Minigame) Grając jako Foxy, gracz wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoki i udaje się do pokoju pełnego dzieci, które świętują jego przyjście. Cała piątka dzieci wydaje się cieszyć, jedno jest smutne. Gracz wraca wtedy do obszaru kurtyn i musi powtórzyć to dwa razy. Za trzecim podejściem, fioletowy człowiek, który zabił smutne dziecko w jednej z minigier jest widoczny w kącie pokoju i uśmiecha się. Kiedy Foxy podchodzi do dzieci, te są martwe. Gra kończy się na jumpscarze Foxy'ego. Fnaf 3 thumb Balloon Boy's Air Adventure Żeby aktywować tę minigrę, trzeba kliknąć na obrazek BB na kamerze nr.8. W minigrze gracz sterujemy Balloon Boy'em za pomocą klawiszy W, A, S, D. By ją zakończyć, trzeba zebrać wszystkie balony w pomieszczeniu. Gdy zbierzemy wszystkie balony, koło Balonu najbardziej z lewej, otwiera się tajemne przejście. Gdy przez nie przejdziemy, trafiamy poza mini-gre. Musimy poszukać pokoju z jednym balonem, gdy go zbierzemy, gra się wyłącza. Mangle's Questthumb thumb|left Minigrę aktywujemy klikając w odpowiedniej kolejności przyciski na maszynie z kamery nr. 7. Klikamy przyciski po lewej '''stronie automatu. W kolejności pokazanej na obrazku. W tej minigrze gramy Mangle która ma zbierać swoje części uważająć na Chłopczyka który biega tam i z powrotem. Jeśli nasz złapie to minigra automatycznie się skończy i wrócimy do gry. Aby przejść całą ta minigrę trzeba dojść do drzwi z "Exit" '''Chica's pathumb|leftrty Aby aktywować tę gierkę, trzeba kliknąć na ciasteczko Chici, które pojawia się podczas nocy 4, w następującej kolejności: cam 02, cam 03, cam 04 i cam 06. Kiedy klikniemy na babeczkę na kamerze nr.6 załaduje nam się gra. Gramy w tej grze Toy Chicą która musi dać babeczki smutnym dzieciom. W sumie babeczek jest razem 8. Golden Freddy's minigamethumb Do thumb|lefturuchomienia tej minigry potrzebny jest kod z minigry z nocy 3 i w kolejności podanej na obrazku, kliknąć w odpowiednie kafelki w biurze. Kolejność to 3, 9, 5, 2, 4, 8. W tej grze gramy Golden Freddy`m który jest na scenie z SprinTrapem i zabawiają dzieci. Aby przejść minigrę trzeba iść w prawo aż się nie wyłączy. Istnieje mała szansa która pozwala przesz ta grę przejść do minigry "Mangle's Quest" Dzięki tej minigrze dowiadujemy się że Golden Freddy jest starą wersją Freddy`iego Glitch minigamethumb Żeby uruchomić tę minigrę, klikamy na pluszaka ,,Shadow Bonnie", który pojawia się poczas piątej nocy w biurze. Sterujemy tam bardzo Fioletową wersją Bonnie'go (Bonnie był bardziej niebieski). Być może jest to Shadow Bonnie. W tej minigrze nie ma za bardzo sensu, trzeba tam po prostu iść w prawo stronę. Możliwe jest że przez tą minigrę można trafić do innych. Podstawowa Minigra Ta minigra została podzielona na części. Każdą przechodzimy innej nocy. Cała akcja dzieje się w 1993 roku, za czasów FNaF 1. Pierwszej nocy gramy Freddy'm, drugiej - Bonnie'm, trzeciej - Chicą, a czwartej - Foxy'm. Przez te cztery noce musimy podążać za Purple Freddy'm, ale równie dobrze możemy eksplorować mapę. Zawsze musimy iść w jedno miejsce - do pomieszczenia obok zabarykadowanych drzwi. Zawsze, kiedy będziemy próbowali pójść dalej za Purple Freddy'm, wyskoczy nam napis ,,ERR" (co znaczy error). Kiedy będziemy próbowali odejść, wyskoczy Purple Man i rozłoży nas na części pierwsze. Co innego jest po nocy piątej. Tej nocy gramy zabitym dzieckiem. Wtedy idziemy do pomieszczenia, do którego nas nie przepuszczano. Tam możemy zauważyć czwórkę pozostałych zabitych dzieci, trzy automaty, kostium Springtrap'a i przestraszonego Purple Man'a. Nie można już zawrócić. Zapędzamy Purple Man'a do kostiumu Springtrap'a. Wtedy on wstaje i się śmieje, ale jego ciało zostaje w tym kostiumie zmiażdżone. Potem dusze dzieci znikają i może nam się pokazać jeden z dwóch obrazków: z napisem ,,Bad ending" lub ,,the end". R.I.P. Purple Man.png Secret room.png All animatronics are in parts.png Pirate Cove FNaF 3 minigame.png Office FNaF 3 minigame.png Minigame code 1.png Backstage FNaF 3 minigame.png Closed doors.png Show Stage FNaF 3 minigame.png Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Fnaf 3